Jeffrey Ridgway (THE DEVIL INSIDE Character)
Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. is a character of The 2017 Series and is the brother of Jesse Ridgway. Jeffrey first started to noticed Jesse acting like a spoiled brat and a prankster in PSYCHO DAD RAIDS STREAM PRANK!. Jeffrey then starts noticing throughout the 2017 series, that Jesse's been dyeing his hair colored black and putting nals onto his ears. Jesse's been taking drugs and medication alot often and Jeffrey starts to know he's turning into an emo human being. Jesse's also attempt on committing suicide which makes Jeffrey starts getting curious more about him and starts digging through his objects inside his room and starting fights with him and Jesse and the whole family which is referred to as the Psycho Family in the Psycho Series 2. When Jesse tried to attempt a murder on himself it made Jeffrey believe that Jesse can't be trusted to have a knife or any suicidal things around him. Personality Jeffrey acts like a normal person in the Ridgway Family despite Jesse the most trouble maker in the whole family. 2017 Series Timeline While Jeffrey is livestreaming, Psycho Dad barges into his room thinking they were doing a role reversal for the Psycho Series, Jeffrey Sr. still getting pissed at Jeffrey Jr. and steals his gaming Monitor and throws it on the ground two times outside the frontyard making Jesse reveal it was a prank having Jeffrey Sr. and Jeffrey Jr. throw a fit at him. The Start of Psycho Series 2 Jeffrey the other day uploads a 2017 series exposed video of Jesse revealing his newest series while that happens Jesse makes a confrontation to Jeffrey and scolding him for framing him on YouTube. Jeffrey attempts to calm down Jesse Ridgway while exposing him for the truth to his series. Jeffrey tells Jesse that he doesn't feel like rebooting the Psycho Series 2, making Jesse get pissy at him and ruin the relationship between his friends and people at the beer party. Jeffrey and Jesse takes a trip in the forest away from his party buddies and talk business about filming another Psycho Video to the Psycho Series Sequel. Jeffrey doesn't agree to help Jesse film it. Jeffrey finds out about Jesse's Psycho Contract and decides to decline it over certain mistakes and errors and the poorly made description, Jeffrey tells Jesse he's not gonna do it unless if he makes it into a Contract without any listing of poorly made writing. Jeffrey didn't have Jesse's back in this video besides Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and Theresa Ridgway. Jeffrey finds out everything Jeffrey gets questioned about Jesse's SUICIDAL ATTEMPT onto drowning himself into the bath tub, Jesse's Mom tells Jeffrey about it and Jeffrey flips out and talks to Jesse about the entire situation. Jeffrey also found out from Jesse's Mom that he tried to drown himself back at the pond with Uncle Larry. Jeff also finds out about Jesse's new appearance about his hair dyed black and his ears pierced with nails and the change of everything about himself. Jeffrey gets caught while Jesse is filming his Vlog, making Jesse find him looking through his possessions. Jesse questions Jeffrey about it and Jeffrey gets concerned about Jesse's Knife and why he owns it. Jesse tells him he uses it for Fan Mail Monday, but Jeffrey finds it that Jesse's using it to kill himself brutally. Jesse also blames Jeffrey on why he's been doing everything that he made him do out of frustration. The two argue and handle it for alittle wile while they try to hush it out. Jeffrey steals the Knife and shows it to Jeffrey Sr. and Theresa, getting Jesse into more problems. Jeffrey lowers Jesse out into the living room finding out that Jesse and the whole family is there with him including Chris and Aunt Melissa and involving Larry Abraham. Everyone including the Ridgway try to find out about Jesse's unknown behavior in the past few weeks and months. Jesse explains to them nothing about it and tries to escape the scene, but Jeffrey stops him and they all share their feelings on it and about Jesse's attempt to drown and kill himself. The entire argument goes on for about 20 mins straight til Jesse leaves the scene for everything that's been taken out of his room and everyone starts chatting about it that Jesse's told nobody about the issue of his future. Jeffrey and involving everybody in the argument share hands and leave the Ridgway Residence. Jesse's Dad starts to get worried about Jesse's recent behavior about 5 mins ago... EVERYTHING GOES WRONG After framing Jesse at the Park with a group of un-wanted Juggies in his path, Jesse finds Jeffrey there with him and then awhile later Jeffrey is seen standing by Jesse while he's in a plastic ball, Jesse goes Psycho and charges at Jeffrey, making Jeffrey push Jesse onto the ground and try to attempt to calm his heat and questions about more of his social life problems. Jesse is seen leaving the field from Jeffrey's view. Relationships Jesse Ridgway Jeffrey and Jesse have a solid relationship mostly both would brag at each other saying that they don't need each other to look out after one or another, Jeffrey continues to care for Jesse in this series by getting personal into his new room in the Ridgway Residence Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Jeffrey and Jeffrey Sr. referred to as (Psycho Dad in Psycho Family Golfing) have a good relationship and care all at once for Jesse Ridgway but then gets ungrateful comments from him. Theresa Ridgway Terry which is referred to as (Theresa Ridgway) is on good terms with Jeffrey Jr. and like said with Jeffrey Sr., Theresa, Jeff all care for Jesse in the series from the family including his relatives that live in NJ with him, but Jesse doesn't appreciate being told not to be having a knife around his surroundings. Parker Zippel Parker and Jeffrey Jr. have a fine relationship and are decent friends in the series and is looking after for Jesse which is referred to ???. References Category:2017 Series Characters Category:Males Category:Heros Category:Villians